


I live for glitter not you

by Shutupandance



Series: Pride AU [2]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pride Parades, aka Lallo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Edoardo cerca di imprimere quell’immagine nella sua memoria, Lauro con un sorriso così grande che fa sorridere anche i suoi occhi, circondato da colori e musica, finalmente a suo agio nella sua identità tanto da portarla sulla schiena sottoforma di bandiera.Edo sa che ricorderà di questo istante per tutta la vita.O, Lauro ed Edoardo vanno ad un pride.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Ema Stokholma/Valentina Pegorer, Matteo Ciceroni/Original Character
Series: Pride AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	I live for glitter not you

**Author's Note:**

> Ci tengo a dire che tengo un sacco a questa fic, ci ho proprio lasciato un pezzo del mio cuore mentre la scrivevo.
> 
> Mi piaceva l'idea di festeggiare il pride così, facendo andare Lauro ed Edoardo al pride per tutti noi che non abbiamo potuto festeggiare quest'anno, spero quindi che vi porti un po' di felicità e di serenità.
> 
> (fyi i personaggi di questa fic non hanno un'età ben precisa ma nella mia mente sono dei ventenni all'incirca quindi keep that in mind mentre leggete)
> 
> Il titolo è tratto da "We are golden" di Mika, che è la canzone che io ricollego al mio primo pride e al pride in generale quindi si meritava di intitolare questa fic.
> 
> Smetto di blaterare sennò divento emotional, enjoy 
> 
> E happy pride <3

Edoardo era arrivato a casa di Lauro da almeno mezzora. A differenza di qualcun altro lui era già pronto da ore, indossava i suoi amati pantaloncini rossi della Kappa e aveva delle strisciate arcobaleno dipinte sul petto.  
  
Aveva provato a dipingerle da solo ma si era arreso dopo molto poco ed era finito a chiedere aiuto a sua sorella che lo aveva guardato divertita ma poi si era appassionata alla causa e aveva impiegato più di un’ora per aiutarlo.  
  
Ora Edoardo è seduto sul letto di Lauro e sta guardando quest’ultimo svuotare interamente il suo armadio alla ricerca dell’outfit perfetto.  
  
“Amore ti prego stiamo già in ritardo scegli una roba a caso e andiamo.”  
  
“Ma che stai a dì?! Qua ce vole la combo perfetta mica stiamo andando a fare la spesa eh.”  
  
Edoardo sbuffa solamente, neanche prova a protestare, ormai ha imparato che quando Lauro si mette in testa qualcosa non ha senso provare a convincerlo, è praticamente una missione impossibile.  
  
Passano altri dieci minuti di _“Che dici di questo?”_ e _“Di quest’altro invece che ne pensi?”_ , le risposte di Edo a questo punto sono soltanto affermative, anche perché Lauro sta iniziando a fargli vedere gli stessi indumenti più volte adesso.  
  
Dopo un tempo che a Edoardo sembra infinito Lauro riesce finalmente a scegliere dei vestiti che lo convincono, che finiscono per essere un crop top argentato pieno di glitter e un paio di pantaloncini corti di jeans, ovvero il primo outfit che aveva fatto vedere a Edo, ma lui da bravo fidanzato ha evitato di commentare questa cosa.  
  
“Avemo fatto? Mo potemo andà?”  
  
“No amò manca ancora na robba.”  
  
“Oddio che c’è ancora? Che altro te manca?”  
  
“Non so abbastanza colorato amore mi.”  
  
Ed è così che Edoardo si ritrova a cavalcioni sopra di Lauro, che nel mentre si è sdraiato sul letto, intento a disegnargli due piccoli arcobaleni sulle guance.  
  
I loro nasi così vicini che quasi si sfiorano, i loro respiri che si mischiano, ed Edoardo alla fine è solo un povero essere umano che ancora non riesce a resistere alla vicinanza di Lauro ed è proprio per questo che, appena disegna l’ultima striscia viola sulla guancia di Lauro, si china a baciarlo.  
  
Quello che era iniziato come un piccolo bacio a stampo diventa presto un bacio più appassionato che però viene interrotto ben presto da Lauro.  
  
“Ma non eravamo in ritardo amò?”  
  
“Shh possiamo farli aspettare un altro po’ secondo me.”  
  
Edoardo si china nuovamente a baciarlo ma riesce a dargli solo un piccolo bacio a stampo prima che le mani di Lauro si posino sulle sue spalle per farlo alzare definitivamente.  
  
“Amo dobbiamo andà, lo sai come diventa Mattè se arriviamo in ritardo di ore.”  
  
“Eh va bene stavolta hai vinto te.”  
  
.  
  
Casa di Lauro non è particolarmente lontana dalla stazione centrale, una ventina di minuti in metro e poi una decina a piedi, ma il ritardo dei due ammonta ormai a quasi due ore.  
  
Il telefono di Edoardo conta almeno una decina di chiamate perse di Matteo e due di Vale, Lauro non avevano neanche provato a chiamarlo ben consapevoli del suo rapporto quantomeno problematico con la tecnologia.  
  
Edo si decide a richiamare Matteo solo una volta scesi dalla metro. Dire che Matteo è arrabbiato quando risponde al telefono sarebbe sottovalutare molto la situazione.  
  
“Ndo cazzo state infami? Stiamo ad aspettà da ore.”  
  
“Siamo appena scesi a Lima, mo dieci minuti e arrivamo giuro.”  
  
“Siete fortunati che tanto qua manco so partiti, il giorno che un pride inizierà in orario te giuro sarà l’apocalisse.”  
  
Nonostante non siano ancora arrivati alla piazza della stazione, per strada si vedono già diverse persone ricoperte di arcobaleni dalla testa ai piedi, bandiere colorate che vengono agitate per le strade, già ricoperte di coriandoli e glitter nonostante la parata non sia ancora iniziata.  
  
Una volta arrivati davanti alla stazione lo spettacolo che sia apre davanti agli occhi di Lauro ed Edoardo è bellissimo, centinaia di persone tutte colorate e sorridenti sotto il sole cocente di una Milano di fine giugno.  
  
Edoardo si ferma un attimo ad osservare la piazza e tira un sospiro di sollievo, _finalmente sono a casa_.  
  
È l’urlo di un piccolo gruppetto che gli corre incontro a farlo catapultare nuovamente alla realtà. Valentina ed Ema corrono verso di loro tenendosi per mano ed interamente ricoperte di glitter, subito dietro di loro Matteo, con una faccia a dir poco annoiata, e la sua ragazza entrambi con delle bandiere bisessuali in mano.  
  
È Valentina la prima a salutarli.  
  
“Ah vi pare questa l’ora di presentarvi? Vi perdono solo perché siete particolarmente boni oggi.”  
  
Una risata generale si diffonde nel gruppo quando Lauro prende una mano di Edoardo e lo fa piroettare sul posto così che gli altri possano ammirare meglio il capolavoro arcobaleno che ha fatto sua sorella.  
  
Ema inizia a tirare fuori dal suo zaino una bandiera gialla, bianca, viola e nera che finisce subito annodata al collo di Lauro come se fosse un mantello.  
  
“Ah Laurè ti ho portato quello che mi avevi chiesto. In più io e la Vale siam passate da Lush prima e abbiamo comprato sta roba, a quanto pare se te la strusci addosso ti ricopre di glitter tiè.”  
  
Edo scruta perplesso il contenuto del sacchetto che gli ha passato Ema, per poi tirare fuori una piccola saponetta gialla e passarsela sopra il braccio ripetutamente cospargendosi immediatamente di glitter. Non aspetta neanche un secondo prima di prendere il braccio di Lauro a tradimento che prova a dimenarsi per sfuggire alla presa dell’altro, ma senza successo.  
  
Due minuti dopo sono entrambi ricoperti di glitter dalla testa ai piedi e Matteo non perde tempo per fargli notare che _“Sembrate quei vampiri di Twilight quando se mettono alla luce”_.  
  
.  
  
Un’ora dopo il pride ancora non è iniziato. Il gruppetto di ragazzi è seduto a terra su delle scalinate, completamente al sole dato che i posti all’ombra erano già stati occupati tutti ore prima, ed il caldo milanese inizia a farsi sentire. Il primo a lamentarsi è ovviamente Lauro.  
  
“Edoà ma perché cazzo hai lasciato che me mettessi sta roba addosso?! Sto a morì de caldo.”  
  
“E mo che cazzo c’entro io scusa?”  
  
Nonostante le lamentele per il caldo Lauro è spalmato addosso ad Edoardo, la testa sopra la sua spalla e il braccio dell’altro che gli cinge la vita, non sembra neanche considerare l’ipotesi di staccarsi però.  
  
“Ma se per esempio ti scolli da Edo? Vedi come te passa subito il caldo.”  
  
Lauro fa una faccia contrariata, guarda in cagnesco Matteo anche solo per aver proposto una simile idea scellerata e, dopo avergli rifilato un bel dito medio, si avvicina ancora di più al suo Edoardo, noncurante delle risate del gruppetto.  
  
.  
  
Tutto intorno a lui fiumane di persone si muovono, bandiere colorate sventolano, voci in coro cantano a squarciagola le canzoni che provengono dal carro davanti a lui, Lauro è là, accanto a lui, che balla con un sorriso enorme sulla faccia.  
  
Se questa non è casa allora Edoardo non sa proprio cosa sia.  
  
Hanno perso i loro amici ad un certo punto della parata e sono rimasti solo loro due ed Edoardo è quasi felice, adora i suoi amici sia chiaro, ma se c’è qualcuno con cui vuole condividere questo ricordo quello è proprio Lauro.  
  
Lauro lo sta strattonando, un polso di Edo stretto nella morsa della sua mano, urlandogli qualcosa nell’orecchio per sovrastare il rumore della musica che esce da una cassa proprio vicino a loro.  
  
“Ammò adoro sta canzone viè che andiamo ancora più vicino.”  
  
Lauro lo prende per mano ed inizia a trascinarlo finché non sono esattamente sotto al carro, la musica alta nelle loro orecchie e Lauro accanto a lui che urla le parole della canzone, storpiandone e inventandone almeno la metà.  
  
_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
  
No givin’ up when you’re young and you want some_  
  
Camminano lentamente al fianco del carro, tenendosi distrattamente per mano, una distrazione che è concessa loro solo in questo momento, in questo luogo dove si sentono al sicuro e circondati da persone che, nonostante non conoscano, sembrano quasi una famiglia.  
  
La sensazione di calore che si espande nel petto di Edoardo è paragonabile a veramente pochi altri attimi della sua vita, quasi tutti istanti in cui Lauro è con lui, il loro primo bacio, la volta che Lauro ha cucinato per lui, le giornate al mare con suo padre, i pochi attimi di felicità che questa vita gli ha concesso.  
  
Ed Edoardo è determinato a goderseli a pieno.  
  
Tira Lauro ancora più vicino a sé e gli posa un bacio tra i capelli, Edoardo è costretto ad alzarsi sulle punte perché ormai Lauro è diventato più alto di lui, anche se fa sempre molta fatica ad ammetterlo, si avvicina al suo orecchio e sussurra un _“ti amo”_ , le parole perfette per sugellare un momento altrettanto perfetto.  
  
Lauro si volta lievemente verso di lui, e gli sorride, Edoardo potrebbe giurare che per un secondo il mondo si sia fermato anche lui ad ammirarlo.  
  
Edoardo cerca di imprimere quell’immagine nella sua memoria, Lauro con un sorriso così grande che fa sorridere anche i suoi occhi, circondato da colori e musica, finalmente a suo agio nella sua identità tanto da portarla sulla schiena sottoforma di bandiera.  
  
Edo sa che ricorderà di questo istante per tutta la vita.  
  
.  
  
Ritrovano i loro amici solo alla fine della parata, seduti sul marciapiede a mangiare panini scadenti che si erano portati da casa, con lo sguardo verso il grande palco montato in mezzo alla strada dove si sarebbero esibiti artisti e dove sarebbero intervenuti attivisti e influencer.  
  
Quando Lauro ed Edoardo si avvicinano al gruppetto seduto vengono accolti soltanto da un cenno del capo, un _“Ah ve ne siete annati a fa gli zozzoni eh”_ ed una mano che si allunga verso di loro offrendo un panino.  
  
Edoardo si siede sul marciapiede e Lauro non perde neanche un secondo per sedersi accanto a lui e poggiargli la testa sulla spalla, chiaramente sfinito dopo aver ballato sotto il sole per ore.  
  
Le tre coppiette sono tutte una vicina all’altra ma sembrano immerse in una bolla in cui esistono solo loro. Edoardo guarda felice Lauro che divora il panino con gusto, ricorda ancora quando avrebbe pianto vedendo una cosa del genere, ma adesso lui è a suo agio col suo corpo ed Edo è veramente grato per questo.  
  
La mano di Edo finisce tra i capelli di Lauro e inizia a disegnare dei cerchi sulla sua nuca, il sorriso spontaneo di Lauro, con ancora la bocca piena di panino, è la cosa più bella che Edoardo abbia mai visto.  
  
Alza lievemente lo sguardo e lo posa sui suoi amici, Valentina sta imboccando pezzi di panino ad Ema che la sta guardando come se fosse una dea, mentre Matteo e Giorgia son seduti un poco più lontani, intenti a mangiarsi la faccia a vicenda per poi smettere improvvisamente quando Matteo si alza di scatto e inizia a trascinare via la sua ragazza.  
  
Edo scoppia a ridere divertito salutando con la mano i due che a malapena si degnano di rispondere prima di scomparire tra la folla di persone sgomitando per passare.  
  
.  
  
Ema e Valentina tornano a casa un paio di ore dopo, lasciando soli i due che passeggiano tranquillamente per il centro, la brezza serale che finalmente li lascia respirare a pieni polmoni.  
  
“Laurè che vuoi fa? Tornamo a casa o rimaniamo fuori ancora un po’?”  
  
“E’ presto Edo dai, andiamo a ballare da qualche parte.”  
  
Si ritrovano davanti ad un locale che un amico di Edo gli aveva consigliato mesi prima ma che non avevano ancora avuto l’occasione di visitare, una grande bandiera arcobaleno è appesa proprio accanto all’insegna.  
  
Entrano immediatamente, la musica alta e movimentata si insinua nei loro corpi, portandoli ad ondeggiare seguendo il ritmo senza quasi rendersene conto, decidono di andare subito a prendere qualcosa da bere, si avvicinano al bar e una ragazza si volta subito verso di loro per servirli.  
  
“Che cosa volete ragazzi?”  
  
Lauro ed Edoardo si scambiano uno sguardo, indecisi su che cosa prendere, quando il silenzio prosegue per troppo tempo è la ragazza a prendere nuovamente la parola.  
  
“Che dite se vi faccio degli shot a tema pride?”  
  
Gli occhi di Lauro si illuminano subito e annuisce entusiasta, osservano la ragazza posizionare una fila di sei bicchierini sul bancone, girarsi di spalle e armeggiare con uno shaker per poi girarsi nuovamente verso di loro e riempire i bicchieri rovesciando il contenuto dello shaker lungo tutta la fila.  
  
Davanti a loro sul bancone si trovano adesso sei bicchieri, ognuno riempito di un colore differente, formando un bellissimo arcobaleno. Edo e Lauro osservano la scena con gli occhi sgranati, un applauso spontaneo parte appena la ragazza sposta gli shot verso di loro.  
  
Li bevono tutti d’un sorso, la gola che brucia, per poi dirigersi verso il centro del locale, circondati da persone che saltano a ritmo di musica, sorrisi stampati sulla faccia, braccia verso il soffitto che si dimenano.  
  
Edo si mette a saltare cantando a squarciagola, Lauro davanti a lui lo segue, ogni volta che una luce colorata colpisce il suo top le paillettes riflettono la luce sul volto di Lauro, un angelo sceso in terra.  
  
Edo non è mai stato così felice.  
  
Prende Lauro per un polso e se lo trascina addosso, la voglia di baciarlo troppo forte per potergli resistere, Lauro si scioglie contro il suo corpo, le labbra che viaggiano veloci sopra le sue, il sapore fruttato sulla sua lingua fa impazzire Edo.  
  
Continuano a ballare, a baciarsi, a urlarsi il proprio amore solo guardandosi negli occhi, perché Edo ne è certo tra loro due non c’è bisogno di altro, sono così complici che ogni tanto si chiede che cosa abbia fatto nella vita per meritarsi una persona del genere accanto a lui.  
  
Lauro lo guarda negli occhi e Edo pensa che in fin dei conti questa vita non è così male.  
  
.  
  
Edoardo apre lentamente la porta di casa di Lauro, lui ancora brillo al suo fianco non era riuscito ad aprire la serratura usando le chiavi, gli passa un braccio intorno ai fianchi e lo conduce verso la camera da letto, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile per evitare di svegliare i suoi genitori.  
  
“Là ti devi spoglià così ce ne possiamo andare a dormire.”  
  
“Edo ma io sono stanco. Te prego spogliami te.”  
  
Edo lo guarda divertito, è chiaro che Lauro non regge l’alcool bene quanto lui, e poi decide di aiutarlo, lo fa sedere sul letto e si accinge a togliergli la maglia, poi i pantaloncini e infine le scarpe e i calzini.  
  
Lauro lo guarda seduto sul letto in mutande, lo sguardo quasi implorante, ma Edo non cede, è stanco e l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare in questo momento è dormire, quindi si spoglia anche lui e rufolando nell’armadio di Lauro tira fuori due maglie del pigiama.  
  
Ne lancia una a Lauro, così perso a guardarlo che neanche prova a prenderla, lamentandosi quando gli finisce dritta in faccia, una volta vestiti si sdraiano nel letto, le lenzuola lanciate a terra a causa del caldo.  
  
Sono entrambi girati su un fianco, rivolti verso l’altro, lo sguardo di Edo fisso negli occhi di Lauro ed in quell’esatto momento si sente a casa, felice di aver condiviso questa magnifica esperienza con la sua persona.  
  
“Edo?”  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
“Te l’ho mai detto che ti amo?”  
  
Quello di Lauro è quasi un sussurro, gli occhi chiusi ancora prima che Edo possa aprire bocca.  
  
Edo lo guarda dormire, sembra etereo, così in pace con l’universo, lo vede soddisfatto e felice, si avvicina un poco a lui, la testa sulla sua spalla e un braccio lungo i fianchi, per quella notte farà finta che il caldo estivo non esista.  
  
Quella notte ha solo bisogno di stare vicino alla persona che ama.  
  
_Ti amo anche io Lauro._


End file.
